User talk:Echostar
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 Late My character, Amelie Hall, started this term late, to I pretend I was there the whole time or do I wait for another term to begin? I'm a bit confused actually about signing up for optional classes and the different spells you learn to in the spells list the other students seem to have. LittleRedCrazyHood 02:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Just wondering if you could have Professor Turner reply to a student (Lela Hill) at her office. It's just been waiting there a while and there's kinda a rp waiting on it, so if you could just do that... it would be great. I know you're on wiki break (I think) so just whenever you can... Thanks Mistelm helloooo... 16:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quidditch Posted, thanks so much for letting me know :) Gypsy Thief 06:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes I know you and some others were interested in making these. User:Football444/Sandbox/Userboxes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Finals Are there finals for your DAtDA and Divination classes? If so, where are they located so I can link them in the common Rooms? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Lily Hey, I decided I missed Lily, and so to make things interesting, I did her dream homework for divination. Anyway, I left some rp trails for you Ashley Flame, Paige Turner's Office, and Detention:Divination in the form of Lily's Divination homework. Just letting you know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorting When sorting, please make sure new character are not half-breeds without special permission. We had a new character approved who was a werewolf and just went wild attacking people. I have reverted the edits, and asked the roleplayer to change their character, but can we make sure those type of character's aren't approved, at least for new students/users, or without admin permission? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorting/Shops I asked Bond if I could help with sorting and shop requests and he said to go ask you so can I help? --'TemptingTemptress' 20:56, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ruby I'll figure things out. I do want it to be a surprise, so I'll either catch you on chat or I'll let you know where. It'll probably be sometime next week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :PS. I can see you on chat, even if I can't type, and I don't know if I can see PMs. If you get the cnance, could you try to pm me on chat so I know if I can see them or not? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes How do these look: User:Mistelm/Sandbox ? Again, if there's a certain way you'd like userboxes done, tell me... ( I know another way from what's there^ as well if you want) Userbox Format Sorry, I don't know how to put them into the format, could you? Sorry to reply so late, thanks a lot... Mistelm helloooo... 15:06, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Libarian Would it be possible if i could make a Proffesor and become a Co-Libarian? [[User:Original Authority| Original ]][[User_talk:Original Authority| Authority ]] sorting Hi, I created a character named Alina Siena Sadiki .. And while i do have an account called shadowvine, i received the following message by owl: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:122.178.154.182?redirect=no Does this mean that my character was not made and i will not be able to use it? Kindly let me know how to go about this, since i cannot create a page with the same name again.. Thanks, shadowvine Sorting: Alina Siena Sadiki oh ok.. and yes that is my sorting: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Alina_Siena_Sadiki and i would realy appreciate it if i wouldnt have 2 do it again.. thanks. shadowvine Bell Pallas tell Bell that Professor Young is leaving, but Bell dont believe Pallas, and Bell thought her Aunt Luna is Going take Professor Young Place because Dakota tell her that, Bell dont Believe her either.Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 19:27, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am having trouble creating a section for the Ollivander Wand quiz. I do not understand how to. Do I click edit, then create the section with the Ava Kilane thing? And if so, where do I put the edit? At the very bottom? Divastar6 00:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Bastet/Mysterious Man? Who is Mysteryious Man ask Bastet and he might be lucky man, ad are you?Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 18:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Are you on?Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 23:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bond Sure. I'll be on for the next ten minutes or so, but then I've got to go, so if I see him when I'm on I'll make sure to tell you. Mistelm helloooo... 23:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Ruby My Character Bastet will watch out and look out for RubyWelcome to my Wolf Pack! 14:41, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Silver Mask Woman You forget Silver Mask Woman as Suspect.Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 17:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Meerkats123, but I prefer to simply Meerkats I'm sort of new here and I'd like to know what this place is all about. Meerkats123 19:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi. My chat is doing this thing where I can see everything I usually can but I can't post... Just wanted to let you know... Mistelm helloooo... 20:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, you deleted my sorting request, David O'Hara. Why was that? [[User:Redpuppy47|'RedPuppy47']] 07:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ivy Snape told me that her user rights hadn't yet changed to rollback... I was just wondering if this was going to happen, since I thought the vote passed and that meant she would recieve rollback rights... no pressure.... thanks, Mistelm helloooo... 23:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Classes Next Year So, you're signed up to teach Divination and DAtDA. Will you be able to handle those two classes? Just checking. Also, as per the vote, Professor Amias Aimery (User:Weirdo Guy) is head of the DAtDA Department, so you'll need to work out with him which students you'll each teach. If there are any issues, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:55, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Hi, I'm having trouble creating my talk bubble so I can buy my things from Diagon Alley. I tried following the guide for creating one, but it didn't work. Can you help me? 03:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Rose Mayland Hello. My name is Hollie, and I have already finished my sorting process a week ago, but I'm still not sorted. Please help me. Hey Echo! could I possibly work in stores ans sorting? Ivy Snape 00:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Divination GLE I have created the Divination GLE. I think you'll be fine with it, but it's up for you to vote, and comment on with your professor. It's here. Charms Help Hi Echo,classes started but I need help teaching Charms. You could do the older years from 5th to 7th Years while I can do the 1st - 4th Years. Can you help me? Thanks. DaMigster ~Let the Magic Begin! 13:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The Letter Read... Dear Tsar, I am issuing an attck on the British Ministy. It is time to prove your loyalty to the anti-modernizationg cause, or stand on the opposing force. I do advise that you continue to support the opinion you expressed in the Summit. I would hate to turn my aim on you. Send your forces, tomorrow. In the atrium of their facilities. Stand with us Tsar, you know that it is the smart move. :::I hope to see you tomorrow, Lowell. Echo check the chat you'r turn to post Dduffurg48 (COOKIES!) 19:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back. I hope you had a great vacation! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Title of Homerowkrs I have a question a bout homeworks. How am I supposed to tittle it. Should it be like: (My Chars Name Here's) (Class's Name Here) Homwork Week one? Or do I title it anyway I want. Algamica 12:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Homework Turn in Hey, me and Melody6 were just wondering where we should turn in Dark Arts HW DAtDA Homework I'm not quite understanding about the homework. I'm choosing to do both, one topic for each character, although I'm confused about the 'history' part of each. Sorting Don't worry...I did all your sorting for you. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I fixed the Point Log for you. Do try not to mess it up again. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Headmaster's Office Also, when you get a chance: Headmaster's Office. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) German I hear you want him killed off? What's up with you killing your characters? I thought you liked German... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ashley Flame and Headmaster's Office You're a little slow this morning Echo...I've already updated both, noot too long after you did. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Echo would you like to be the murderer? You dont have to make a page just a bubble, if you would please Owl me back or tell me on chat Thanks Dduffurg48 (COOKIES!) 14:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you come on chat for like two minutes? General RP:Library/Restricted Section. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC)